Eien No Ai
by Mimiko Manaka
Summary: Pertemuan yang lalu, adalah pertemuan pertama aku dan seorang pemuda asing bagiku. Membuat pertemanan yang erat diantara kami yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta(?) Aku ingin cinta itu abadi. Akankah terjadi? Ada apa? Penasaran? Simak yuk :3 #badSummary#3ndFanfic#RnRPlease! / Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1 : My Meeting With him

**Title :** Eien No Ai

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Eien No Ai © MimikoManaka

**Genre : **Romance, Slice Of Life

**Chapter :** 1\. My Meeting With Him

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune? Masih rahasia, karena ada orang ketiga-nyan XD

**Rated : **T

**Warning :** Typo(s), gaje, alur kenceng, OOC, AR, umur 13 tahun semua. Karin POV!

**AuthorNote :** Haiii semuaaa! Ada yang kangen Miko? *plakNgarep*. Udah berbulan-bulan Miko ga buat fic lagi, ekhm.. maklum, Miko masih newbie. Makasih udah nge-open fic ketiga Miko di fandom ini! Walaupun baru open sih, tapi Miko harap kalian membacanya dan pastinya tinggalkan jejak repiew ~(^_^~). Ini adalah fic bergenre romance, ada beberapa author yang menyarankan Miko buat fic romance dan MultiChapter, Miko ga tau bisa ato enggak, tapi ini ni Miko coba buat fic-nya. Yoroshiku para author yang udah senior! Bimbing Miko yah? #Ah! Miko banyak bacot! Sono selesain yang chapter 2 nya!*dibegal*

**Summary : **Pertemuan yang lalu, adalah pertemuan pertama aku dan seorang pemuda asing bagiku. Membuat pertemanan yang erat diantara kami yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta(?) Aku ingin cinta itu abadi. Akankah terjadi? Ada apa? Penasaran? Simak yuk :3 #badSummary#3ndFanfic#RnRPlease!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari yang terik di musim panas mengiringi langkah kaki ku di tepi jalan yang tak dipenuhi keramaian, angin itu dengan riangnya menghembus sela-sela rambutku. Aku berlari sambil memegang sebuah balon kuning di tangan kanan. Dengan gembira, aku berteriak

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sambil membuka lebar mulutku dan membuat sipit kedua belah mataku. Tiba-tiba.. Brukkkk... Secara tak sadar, aku menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat asing bagiku.

Brukkkk

'DOOOORR' Letusan balon kuning-ku membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Ia spontan menutup kedua matanya dan menyumbat kedua telinganya, mungkin dengan maksud tak mendengar letusan balon ku itu.

"Eh, maaf.. aku tak sengaja menabrak, maaf telah membuat mu terkejut dengan letusan balonku ini." Kata ku tergesa-gesa sambil berpaling melihat pecahan balonku yang terbang entah kemana. Laki-laki tersebut masih menyumbat kedua telinganya dan membuka sebelah matanya sambil melihat ku dengan tatapan aneh. Akhirnya, matanya telah sempurna terbuka sambil melihatku.

"Owuaaa... e eh... iya tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuat balonmu meletus." jawab pemuda itu dengan berharap mungkin aku memaafkan.

"Bukan, ini salahku, aku berlari sambil menutup mata." jawab ku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku." lantas ku lagi sembari menghadapkan telapak tangan ke hadapan pemuda tersebut, dengan maksud dia memaafkanku dengan berjabat tangan.

"Eh.. iya.. lagian aku tidak apa-apa." jawab laki-laki itu memberi maaf kepada ku dan membalas jabatan tangan ku.

Tangan kami baru pertama kali bersentuhan, tangan pemuda itu seperti sedikit bergetar, entahlah aku tidak tau teorinya. Sedangkan aku masih saja menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penyesalan. Lalu aku melepas jabatan tangan itu secara perlahan. Kami pun berkenalan.

"Anoo.. nama mu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hanazono Karin, panggil saja aku Karin. Kalau kamu?" aku menjawab dan bertanya kembali sambil mengangkat kepala menghadap laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku Kujyou Kazune, biasa di panggil Kazune, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu," jawab Kazune tersenyum kepada ku.

"Kenapa kita bisa bertemu disini? Memangnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya ku lagi.

"Oh iya.. aku belum bilang kalau aku orang pindahan, aku pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan ayahku. Aku datang dari Osaka ke Tokyo ini." jawab Kazune menjelaskan dengan seksama.

"Oo, begitu. Pantas aku baru sekali melihatmu disini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah mu? Apakah kamu masih 13 tahun? Kelas 1 SMP? Sama denganku?" begitu banyak pertanyaan ku. Aku termasuk orang yang ber-tipe _kepo_. Selalu saja ingin tahu walaupun itu bukan urusan ku.

"Lebih baik kita ke sana dulu (Kazune menunjuk sebuah bangku di taman kota) biar lebih enak ngomongnya." balas Kazune sambil mengajak ku pergi ke bangku taman. Aku mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan pintanya. Lalu kami berdua berjalan ke bangku taman.

Kami menduduki bangku taman. Kazune duduk disampingku di satu bangku panjang yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh dua orang dewasa, begitu juga aku duduk di sampingnya. Ya mungkin hanya kami berdua saja.

"Lalu, jawaban dari pertanyaan ku tadi apa?" tanya ku menunggu jawaban. Sambil menekuk punggungku dengan memegang kedua lutut dan berpaling padanya.

"Iya jadi begini, aku masih kelas satu SMP sama dengan kamu, dan umurku juga masih 13 tahun, kita sama ya?" jawab Kazune meyakinkan.

"Mm.. kita sama, jadi sekolah mu bagaimana?" tanya ku semakin penasaran lagi.

"Kata ibuku aku akan disekolah kan di sekolah Yatakama, tapi aku gak tau itu dimana." balas Kazune sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa? Yatakama? Itu kan nama sekolahku." Aku terkejut sekaligus gembira mendengar jawaban Kazune. Berarti kami akan satu sekolahan.

"_Hontou_? Berarti setelah musim panas berakhir kita satu sekolahan?" Tanya Kazune menunjukkan wajah bahagia.

"Hmm.. (mengangguk)." kata ku tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangan kepada seekor kucing yang sedang menjilati badannya di depan taman kota.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya ku kembali semakin _kepo_.

"O iya, rumahku di sebuah apartemen ayahku. Itu disana (Kazune menunjuk sebuah gedung). Kalau kamu Karin ?" jawab Kazune dan kembali bertanya sambil berpaling padaku.

"Hoaaa... ini kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa. Rumahku di seberang jalan apartemen mu. Itu rumahku yang berwarna kuning tua (aku menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna kuning). Aku senang sekali." jawab ku dengan tertawa. Sungguh, perasaan ku ini benar-benar aneh. Aku bahagia bisa satu sekolahan dengannya , dan yang sangat kusenangi, rumah kami berhadapan.

"Benarkah? Aku juga senang. Bagaimana kalau setiap hari kita pergi sekolah bersama?" tanya Kazune penuh harap.

"Boleh.." jawab ku tersenyum dan menyipitkan mataku.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke apartemen itu?" Kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?" lanjutku heran.

"Dua hari yang lalu, semenjak saat itu aku memang tidak mau keluar rumah karena belum mengenal kota ini. Jadi sekarang aku mau menikmati keindahannya." jelas Kazune dengan seksama.

"Oo.. jadi begitu." jawabku.

"Iya, aku sangat sedih karena meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku di Osaka. Kami hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui SMS." Ucap Kazune dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Yah... mungkin kita sama." ujarku tanpa berpikir apa yang ku katakan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Oh.. tidak-tidak... lupakan saja." jawabku ngeles.

"Hmm.. okelah.. Pulang bareng yuk? Rumah kita kan searah." ajak Kazune, sepertinya dia bersemangat mengajakku pulang.

"Ayo.. " jawab ku sangat riang.

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan aku dan Kazune yang sangat-sangat tidak sengaja membuat kami menjalin pertemanan yang sangat akrab. Eh, bukan teman, mungkin bisa disebut dengan nama sahabat. Sebelum sekolah dimulai, Kazune sering ku ajak bermain di rumah karena kebetulan rumah kami tak berjarak jauh, dan aku telah mengenalkan teman baruku itu pada ibu. Ibu tidak keberatan jika aku sering-sering mengajak Kazune main ke rumah. Kami pun sudah berbagi nomor ponsel untuk bisa saling menghubungi.

Kazune anak tunggal, dia anak orang kaya. Ayahnya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Osaka dan dipindahkan ke Tokyo untuk WorkChange, katanya sekitar 7 tahun. Ibunya bekerja menjadi direktur sebuah Bank Osaka, kebetulan juga di Tokyo ada percabangan bank tersebut, jadi ibunya tidak repot untuk pindah berkerja, hanya saja beda tempat. Ternyata, ibu Kazune sudah mendaftarkan Kazune menjadi siswa baru di sekolahku dua hari yang lalu. Karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, Kazune sering tinggal dengan neneknya di rumah, dan saat dia bosan-lah aku mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama di rumahku. Kami sebenarnya hanya sesekali memasuki rumah. Kami hanya biasa bermain di sebuah pondok kecil di depan rumahku yang memang disediakan untuk bermain, dikarenakan aku juga anak tunggal, dan hanya bisa bermain dengan boneka, balon, dan tak banyak temanku yang ingin main ke rumah. Rumahku terkesan cukup jauh dari sekolah. Ya, sama halnya dengan Kazune sekarang. Supaya tidak telat, kami berangkat lebih awal walaupun kami hanya jalan kaki. "Biar sehat" begitulah kata Kazune kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summer Holiday_ telah berakhir. Sekolah Yatakama ku kembali sekolah seperti biasa. Pagi ini, Kazune menjemputku ke rumah dengan maksud pergi sekolah bersama. Kami berjalan ke sekolah bersama sambil bercerita-cerita mengenai kegiatan di rumah. Dan akhirnya sampai di sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi. Saat nya menentukan kelas baru pada semester dua. Aku sangat berharap bisa satu kelas dengan Kazune. Aku menatap wajah Kazune dengan penuh harap. Kazune membalas pandangan ku dengan pipi memerah. Aku sedikit terkikik, kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"Kazune-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita tidak satu kelas? Pasti aku akan merasa sedih." kata ku dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah sambil menendang kecil kerikil-kerikil yang ada di halaman sekolahku.

"Hm.. kita berdoa saja, agar mendapat kelas yang sama." jawab Kazune menyabarkan ku.

"Hm _okay_." balas ku sedikit lesu.

Kepala sekolah SMP Yatakama menentukan kelas dengan memasang nama siswa di Majalah Dinding sekolah. Aku dan Kazune melihat kerumunan siswa melihat kelasnya masing-masing. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Setelah beberapa siswa sudah pergi satu-persatu, aku dan Kazune pergi melihatnya bersama dan ternyata, aku dan Kazune satu kelas yaitu kelas 1-1 dengan wali kelas Himeka _sensei_. Ini keajaiban yang luar biasa untuk kami berdua. "Yeayy" begitulah kataku sambil meloncat kegirangan, sungguh aku amat tak menyangka, karena sebelumnya aku berprasangka bahwa mustahil akan satu kelas dengan Kazune karena dia siswa baru. Aku amat senang. Sehingga secara spontan aku pun meloncat kembali, bedanya, sekarang aku meloncat ke pundak Kazune. Kazune terkejut, kemudian pipinya yang segar menjadi merah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Anoo.. maaf Kazune-_kun_.. aku sangat bahagia. Sehingga aku secara tak sengaja memelukmu." kata ku dengan mata mungkin sedang berbinar-binar.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, bagus kalau kau senang." jawab Kazune dengan tersenyum manis. Kazune tersenyum dan memandang lama ke arah daftar nama kelas kami. Aku yang melihatnya dari belakang juga tersenyum bahagia. Ya, kami begitu dekat seperti seorang adik dan kakak. Tapi, disini akulah yang menjadi adik.

Sekolah sudah dimulai beberapa minggu setelah itu. Aku dan Kazune selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama semenjak pertemuan itu. Banyak teman-temanku yang sering bertanya tentang Kazune. Aku dan Kazune selalu duduk berdampingan, walaupun tidak berdua, setidaknya kami sering mengobrol karena bangku di kelas ku terpisah antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Bisa disimpulkan, satu orang untuk satu meja dan kursi. Kami pernah disangka pasangan yang sedang berpacaran karena kami begitu dekat. Tapi aku tidak pernah peduli dengan ocehan itu, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau Kazune adalah pacarku. Aku jarang peduli dengan kata 'pacar', paling hanya perasaan kagum. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kazune, aku bukan seorang pembaca pikiran.

Aku dan Kazune sering makan bersama di meja ku di jam makan siang. Itulah mungkin alasan orang menganggap kami sebuah pasangan. Kalau Kazune sih sepertinya tidak mengelak dan menerima ocehan teman-temanku, sepertinya dia hanya tersipu malu dan mengabaikan perkataan teman-temanku itu. Banyak gadis-gadis kelasku yang menyukai Kazune, sehingga ada beberapa gadis yang mungkin mereka adalah sebuah 'geng', setiap melihatku dengan Kazune tatapannya begitu tajam dan tak senang kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tak pernah memberi tahu itu kepada Kazune. Mendengar kata-kata 'BANYAK YANG MENYUKAI KAZUNE' , walaupun itu biasa, tapi terkadang menusuk di hatiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ini. Selalu saja aku sidikit merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan sakit dihatiku saat melihat Kazune berbicara dengan gadis lain, walaupun hanya mengatakan 'meminjam pena ', mungkin kah itu sebuah rasa cemburu? Ah pikiranku mulai ling-lung. Wajar sih, banyak yang menyukai Kazune, dia tampan, baik, pintar, dan gayanya yang cool (?) membuat para gadis menyukainya.

**Sepulang sekolah**.

Ransel kuningku, ku hempaskan ke atas badcover ku yang juga berwarna kuning, namun bermotif jeruk. Aku menelentangkan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan maksud menghilangkan rasa penat yang melanda ku sambil menerawang lampu-lampu hias kamarku di atas atap sambil memikirkan hal-hal di sekolah. Kazune, iya, barusan aku memikirkan Kazune. Ya Tuhan, pikiranku sungguh kacau, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Kenapa aku sekarang mulai salah tingkah jika berbicara dengannya? Padahal sebelumnya aku biasa-biasa saja. Argh.. aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal yang sejuk sambil menenangkan pikiranku.

Tok..tok..tok... Terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar dan ternyata ibu memanggilku.

"Karin..! Kazune datang menemui mu.. cepat keluar, dia sedang menunggumu di pondok." kata ibuku dari luar kamar dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tentu perasaan ku sekarang menjadi salah tingkah lagi. Sebelum keluar, aku menyempatkan diri bercermin dan merapikan rambut-rambutku yang seperti benang kusut.

Aku melihat Kazune dari kejauhan, dia sedang tenang menunggu ku di pondok dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya menyentuh unjung rumput yang ada di halaman pondok rumahku. Aku keluar dari rumah dan menyapanya.

"Hai Kazune-_kun_!" sapaku dari pintu rumah sembari mengenakan sendal jepit dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum melihatku, dan seperti biasa kami bercerita-cerita. Akan tetapi, ada yang aneh dari hari ini, topik pembicaraan kami berbeda. Sepertinya Kazune ingin menceritakan sebuah hal yang serius.

"Cinta? Kazune berbicara dia cinta kepadaku?"

Apakah ini sebuah mimpi indah buatku?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**AuthorNote** : Kyaaa minnaaa! Makasih udah baca sampe abiss ~(^_^)~. Gimana fic Miko yang belum selesai ini? Jelekkah? Pasaran? Atau bagus? Eaaaa! Miko sadar, saat chapter ini belum ada konflik yang dalam. Cerita yang Miko buat akan sesuai dengan judul per-Chapter nya. Miko minta di review, boleh request kejadian selanjutnya biar Miko ga berhenti di jalan, boleh ngasih saran, boleh muji, tapi jangan diFlame ya? Miko masih kecil .-. Miko cuma minta support. Mohon ya ^_^. Mudah-mudahan Miko akan Update buat chapter 2 :)


	2. I Found My Love

**Title :** Eien No Ai

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Eien No Ai © MimikoManaka

**Genre : **Romance, Slice Of Life

**Chapter 2 :** I Found My Love

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune? Masih rahasia, karena ada orang ketiga-nyan XD

**Rated : **T

**Warning :** Typo(s), gaje, alur kenceng, OOC, AR, umur 13 tahun semua. Karin POV!

**Summary : **Pertemuan yang lalu, adalah pertemuan pertama aku dan seorang pemuda asing bagiku. Membuat pertemanan yang erat diantara kami yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta(?) Aku ingin cinta itu abadi. Akankah terjadi? Ada apa? Penasaran? Simak yuk :3 #badSummary#3ndFanfic#RnRPlease!

**AuthorNote : **Update minna! Mudah-mudahan senang ya para _readers! Happy reading_ nyan XD ! disini sepertinya masih Karin POV, jika mengganti, Miko akan memberi tanda jika pertukaran _Point Of View _nya. Oh ya, di chapter kali ini romance sangat kerasa *mungkin*. Banyak adegan-adegan yang sangat-sangat khayalan belaka Miko, yang Miko inginkan terjadi! #plak! Langsung baca aja deh minna! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak repiew nya yah!

**Chapter 2 :** I Found My Love

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On **

Kazune menyatakan cinta kepadaku saat kami memulai pembicaraan di pondok halaman rumahku. Awalnya, kami seperti biasa bermain dan tertawa, akan tetapi ada topik pembicaraan yang berbeda tapi serius dimulai oleh Kazune.

"Karin-_chan_, dapat kah kau menghitung berapa buah yang ada di pohon itu?" Kazune bertanya kepada ku sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon cherry yang buahnya sangat lah lebat, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menghitung buah sebanyak itu.

"Buah itu sangat banyak Kazune-_kun_, mana mungkin aku bisa menghitung nya satu per satu?" balasku kepada Kazune dengan wajah seperti orang kebingungan.

"Tetapi kamu bisa menghitung jika ku ambilkan untukmu salah satu ranting nya." Sambung Kazune dan meloncat menuju ke arah pohon cherry itu.

"Ya tentu saja." jawabku. Kazune mengambil serangkai buah cherry yang dipenuhi semut.

"Ini untukmu." ucap Kazune sambil menyodorkan serangkaian buah itu padaku dan kembali duduk disampingku.

"Tapi itu banyak semutnya Kazune-_kun_, kau dan aku bisa digigit semut." jawabku dengan sedikit merintih.

"Itu biasa, namanya juga cheery, dia manis, sama seperti hal nya dengan mu." kata Kazune sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku, mungkin dia malu, wajah Kazune seketika memerah seusai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, walaupun aku sedikit terkikik.

"Hahahhaha, ternyata Kazune-_kun_, kau juga bisa menggombal." jawabku dengan tertawa dan tak memikirkan perasaanku sebenarnya.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah gombalan Karin-_chan_, itu bukan hanya sekedar kata yang lisan dariku, itu berasal dari batin dan hatiku sendiri." Kazune tetap tidak menoleh kepadaku, aku masih belum mengerti betul maksudnya.

"Maksudmu apa Kazune-_kun_? Kenapa mendadak serius begini?" tanyaku. Kemudian Kazune mengambil serangkai buah cherry tadi dan menunjukkan sebuah aksi padaku.

"Perhatikan ini Karin!" Kazune mencabut satu per satu buah dari rangkai tersebut dan mengasingkan semutnya, kemudian dia menyusun buah-buah tersebut di papan antara jarak kami berdua duduk, terbentuklah sebuah hati berwarna merah (?).

"Kau tahu ini berbentuk apa?" sambung Kazune.

"Ya, itu membentuk sebuah hati." jawabku dengan sedikit rasa ge er .

"Ya, itu berbentuk hati." Kazune mengamati susunan buah yang berbentuk hati itu, lalu berganti mengamati wajahku.

"Karin, somebody loves you! Guess who." kata Kazune yang sepertinya serius.

"Kazune, kau sedang tidak mengerjai ku kan?" tanyaku heran dan menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Kemudian Kazune menggeser susunan buah itu kearah ku.

"_I found my love in you_, Karin." ekspresi wajah Kazune mendadak kembali serius.

Aku terdiam, wajahku sepertinya datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kazune memang bukan satu-satunya lelaki yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda saat Kazune mengucapkan rasa sukanya. Sekarang aku harus memahami perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Karin, _would you mind to be my girl_?" Eksekusi kalimat terakhir Kazune kepadaku.

Aku menelan ludah berkali-kali. Meyakinkan aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku masih tak menyangka, Kazune menyatakan cintanya kepadaku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Aku belum pernah berpacaran, aku katakan sekali lagi 'Aku Belum Pernah Berpacaran'. Tapi kenapa, berbeda rasa nya jika itu seorang Kujyou Kazune yang mengatakannya.

"Kazune, apakah aku bermimpi?" tanyaku dengan wajah tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Tidak." Kazune mendekat kepadaku dan mencubit pipiku keras-keras.

"Awwwhhhh! Sakit Kazune-_kun_" Teriakku sambil mengosok-gosok pipiku sehabis dicubit.

"Itu menandakan kau tidak sedang bermimpi." jawab Kazune tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Aku seketika merasakan detak jantungku begitu kencang dan hati ku mendadak gembira, yah keadaan ku sekarang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Seketika kami terdiam, memasuki perasaan masing-masing. Dan Kazune pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Karin, jika kamu tidak bisa menjawab sekarang, bolehkah aku mengajakmu untuk pergi ke pantai esok hari?" tanya Kazune dengan wajah tersenyum tetapi ditutupi rasa harap.

"Iya, aku akan pergi." jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang Karin, aku mau pulang dulu ya! Hari sudah terlanjur senja. Aku menunggumu besok pukul 9 pagi! _Jaa_!" ucap Kazune dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Siap!" jawabku sigap.

Sepertinya saat ini hatiku sedang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah.

**Flashback Off.**

Aku kembali masuk ke rumah dengan senyum gembira. Ibu yang sedang memasak makanan heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Karin, ada apa dengan raut wajahmu? Kau habis apa dengan Kazune?" tanya ibuku sambil mematikan api kompor.

Aku sembari duduk di meja makan dan melihat ibuku menata makanan dengan rapi.

"Hmm.. harumnya." kataku memuji masakannya. Ibuku segera duduk di depanku, saat itu ayah belum pulang bekerja, jadi kami hanya makan berdua.

"Ibu, apakah kau dulu pernah berpacaran?" tanyaku dengan menopang dagu di tangan kananku sambil melihat ibu menyiapkan sendok.

"Yap, pernah, tapi kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" tanya nya.

"Hmm.. rasanya bagaimana bu?" tanyaku lagi semakin _kepo_.

"Hmmm... menurut ibu... pacaran itu sepertiii.. awalnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan petai pun terasa coklat." jawab ibuku sambil menatapku sedikit tatapan menggoda.

"Apa? petai rasa cokelat? Bukannya rasanya beda jauh banget tuh bu." ucapku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Nah, itulah manisnya cinta, apapun terasa sedap." lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu ya bu, bagaimana kalau coklat itu seketika rasanya berubah menjadi petai? Apakah itu arti dari pahitnya cinta?" tanyaku, tetapi sedikit serius ekspresiku.

"Hmm.. mungkin. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya pasal itu dari tadi? Apa kau mau berpacaran?" tanya ibuku, nadanya serius juga.

"Hmm.. menurut ibu, Kazune itu bagaimana?" tanya ku sambil memain-mainkan sendok di piring makan ku.

"Ah, kalau itu mah yang menilai kamu, bukan ibu. Ibu kan hanya sering melihat dia dari luar saja. Nah, kau lah yang lebih tau bagaimana dia." jawab ibuku dengan sedikit senyuman.

Aku memaknai makna per-kata maksud ibuku tadi. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan dengan melahap nasi ku yang sudah hancur keadaannya.

"Bu, aku besok ingin ke pantai, diajak Kazune, tetapi bukan untuk bermain air dan mandi. Izin?" tanya ku dan meminta izin.

"Hmm... boleh, asalkan kau dengannya tidak melakukan 'apa-apa' yang negatif." jawab ibuku sambil mengambil air minum.

"Siap!" jawabku sigap dan sedikit perasaan senang. Kami melanjutkan makan.

'Sepertinya ibu tidak melarangku berpacaran.'

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Aku berpamitan kepada ibuku dan pergi ke pantai pagi ini. Yah, seperti biasa, aku mengenakan baju yang sedikit seperti jaket, dan rok diatas lutut. Aku pergi jalan kaki, kebetulan pantai tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Kali ini, aku tidak pergi bersama Kazune. Karena mungkin dia sudah berada di pantai sekarang. Yah, kalian tahu kan, aku pergi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kazune kemarin. Nanti akan di ceritakan oleh author gaje ini.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku. Aku melihat Kazune berdiri di tepi pantai, dan ujung kakinya menyentuh ujung ombak. Jarak kami berdiri tidak begitu jauh. Dia sepertinya sedang menungguku dengan sabar. Tanpa kuberitahu, aku tetap berdiri ditempatku sekarang dan secara diam-diam, aku mengambil kayu-kayu kecil yang ada di tepi pantai, dan mengukir sebuah tulisan di pasir pantai. Aku menulis kata : _'I LOVE YOU'_ besar-besar. Yah, tulisan itu untuk Kazune. Kalian tau maknanya, itu artinya, aku menerima cintanya. Aku melihat ke arah Kazune yang masih berdiri tanpa menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku berteriak.

"Kazuneee...!" teriakku hanya sekali dan membuatnya berpaling melihat padaku.

"Karin?" ucap Kazune lembut dari jauh tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

Kazune berlari ke arahku dan membaca tulisan yang ku buat tadi. Dia tersenyum lebar, dan dia spontan memelukku, aku terkejut. Mungkin saat ini pipiku merah!

Setelah mengakhiri pelukan itu, kami terdiam sejenak, memasuki perasaan masing-masing. Benar kata ibu, awal cinta apapun akan terasa manis seperti manisnya cokelat. Tapi aku tidak mau, jika coklat itu menghilang menjadi petai. Aku tidak mau cintaku pahit.

Lalu aku dan Kazune pergi ke arah pondok yang biasa diduduki orang-orang untuk minum air kelapa muda. Kami pun duduk diantara orang-orang itu. Dan aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Kazune-_kun_, apa hatimu telah benar-benar yakin untuk memiliki ku?" kata ku dengan nada sayu.

"Ya, aku yakin dengan hatiku sendiri, akan mencintai mu, hanya kamu." Kazune menjawab dengan nada lembut dan sedikit sayu matanya.

"Kazune, apakah kau tau? Aku hanya ingin 'satu' untuk selamanya." lanjutku masih dengan nada sayu.

"Ya, aku tau itu." lanjutnya tersenyum padaku.

Aku menghirup nafas lega.

"Apa kau mau berjanji? Kalau hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja." balasku.

"Yah, jari kelingking." Kazune mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan ku, aku membalasnya dan kami saling mengaitkan jari kelingking.

Kami sama-sama tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat 'asing' mengejutkan kami dari jauh, sehingga jari kelingking aku dan Kazune spontan tak terkait lagi. Dan sepertinya nada orang misterius itu sangat-sangat dan sangat mengerikan, bagiku.

"Hey anak muda!" kata sosok misterius tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**AuthorNote** : Hwaaahh! Akhirnya selesai chapter 2 nya. Gimana? Masih belum ada konflik sih! Yah tapi sesuai genre nya, Romance! Konplik nya akan Miko beri di tengah cerita, dan ini masih awal :D . Mungkin cerita di atas sedikit lebay ya? Wkwkwkwkwk. Itulah manisnya author ini, eh manisnya cinta #abaikan. Semoga puas yah para _readers_... sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Mohon reviewnya *-*

_-Mimiko Manaka-_


End file.
